Combate espada a espada
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Percibes que te mueves torpemente y no sabes cómo se podría describir este beso. Carece de todo. Es justo como había dicho Thalia: el beso no te hace sentir nada y no significa nada en realidad. —PJATO, Percy/Thalia. One-shot. Dedicado a Ceci.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rick Riordan. Trama mía. Blá, blá, blá.

**Summary:** Percibes que te mueves torpemente y no sabes cómo se podría describir este beso. Carece de todo. Es justo como había dicho Thalia: el beso no te hace sentir nada y no significa nada en realidad.

**Nota:** Esto es para Ceci por su cumpleaños y sé perfectamente que lo odiará con cada fibra de su ser al igual que yo PERO conservo la esperanza de que recuerde que me ama y que por eso debería perdonarme(?) Pero no nos enfoquemos en cosas negativas y crucemos los dedos para que le guste (al igual que a cualquiera de ustedes).

* * *

><p><strong>Combate espada a espada.<br>**

–

No sabes cómo te sientes respecto a Thalia. Sólo has hablado con ella en una o dos ocasiones durante la junta convocada por Quirón horas después de su aparición junto al árbol y eso no te ha sido de gran ayuda para decidir si puedes o no confiar en ella. Y sientes que debes ser precavido respecto a ella porque, después de todo, cualquiera de ustedes dos podría ser el mestizo de la profecía.

Tampoco puedes darte una idea de cómo es ya que, bueno, ella se ha estado comportando como todos esperaban que lo hiciera. Algunas veces la chica resultaba ser sumamente amable y otras se limitaba a actuar tajante. Pareciera imposible pero Thalia era capaz de pasar de la risa al llanto y viceversa en tan sólo siete segundos –si no hubieses sido testigo de esto probablemente también estarías con los campistas que se muestran escépticos–. Supones que despertar del que parece ser el más extraño de los sueños y descubrir que has pasado años siendo un árbol no es algo que cualquier persona lo tomaría con calma. En especial si se trata de una chica adolescente que tiene un aspecto que parece ser una combinación del estilo gótico y del punk.

Pero si lo piensas detenidamente, puede ser que todo este desequilibrio emocional se deba a que la noticia de Luke la había tomado desprevenida. Eran amigos, ¿no? No debe ser nada agradable enterarte de que una persona en la que confías y significa mucho para ti ha decidido formar parte del equipo que quiere ver destruidos a los dioses. Pero por lo menos Thalia y Annabeth habían recuperado su vieja amistad. Grover había dicho que eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Tu cabeza es un tremendo lío y para ser honestos, quieres dejar de preocuparte por lo que queda del verano así que decides que lo mejor para serenarte es practicar con la espada. El combate armado cuerpo a cuerpo parece ser lo único que todavía tiene sentido para ti en estos momentos. Sacas una pluma del bolsillo delantero del pantalón conforme entras en el anfiteatro y toda emoción previa al combate desaparece al notar que no hay nadie allí más que tú.

¿Cómo es eso posible? Siempre había uno o dos campistas de la cabaña de Ares, ¿dónde rayos se metían ahora que estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu pellejo para retarlos? Destapas la pluma y observas como crece ésta hasta convertirse en una espada de bronce celestial. El peso de _Contracorriente_ en tu mano te es ya tan familiar como las golosinas de color azul.

–Listo para el combate. Me agrada esa actitud, Percy.

Te giras para descubrir a Thalia a unos cinco metros de distancia, recargada contra una pared. Lleva una espada colgada del cinto y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Thalia?

–Bueno, iba de camino a la casa grande pero cuando vi que te dirigías a la arena –se encoge de hombros–, decidí alcanzarte. Corrí a la armería por una espada y heme aquí.

– Es decir, ¿quieres practicar? ¿Conmigo? –preguntas sorprendido. A pesar de que esta es una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a Thalia no estás seguro de que sea una buena idea.

–Por supuesto, bobo –da un paso hacia donde estás parado–. Resulta que he pasado un largo tiempo convertida en un pino y me encuentro algo oxidada. Además, Annabeth dijo que tú eras el mejor con la espada por aquí, así que ¿me ayudarás?

–Claro, Thalia –le sonríes–. Aunque creí que lo tuyo era la lanza.

–Lo es, a decir verdad. Pero descubrí que es de gran utilidad la espada en caso de que tu enemigo se encuentre lo demasiado cerca como para ver más allá de su horrible rostro –ella desenvaina la espada–. Al parecer, tú sabes mucho de mí pero yo lo único que sé de ti es que eres hijo del viejo pescador, un imán para los problemas y un posible mestizo para la profecía.

– ¿Conoces la profecía entonces? –inquieres con el interés cincelado en tu rostro.

– ¡Qué va! Quirón no me dijo nada importante, sólo dijo que ahora está entre tú y yo todo ese asunto.

–Supongo que no es necesario preocuparnos de eso por ahora –señalas a Thalia con la punta de _Contracorriente_–. ¿Vamos a practicar o qué?

El rostro de Thalia se ilumina cual bombilla. Ambos se ponen las armaduras, cascos y escudos encima y en cuestión de minutos, se encuentran listos y en posición. Tú haces el primer movimiento para atacar y ella se defiende con un movimiento un tanto lento y tenso. Así pasan los primeros diez minutos de la práctica, con ella defendiendo y tú tratando de burlar sus defensas, tarea que resulta no ser tan complicada ya que se nota que no tiene mucha práctica. Acuerdan que ahora es su turno de atacar y tú te ves obligado a tratar de evitar que Thalia te corte en pedacitos. Más que táctica, los movimientos de la hoja de Thalia tienen fuerza. Continúan turnándose y después de un rato, te puedes dar cuenta de que Thalia se mueve mejor y sus ataques se han vuelto más concisos y acertados.

– ¿Sabes qué, Percy? –pregunta Thalia mientras ambos toman un descanso tirados en el suelo–. Deberíamos hacer esto más entretenido. Si yo te doy en el abdomen con la punta de la espada –se detiene para recuperar el aliento–, tengo derecho a hacerte cualquier pregunta y tú tendrás que responderla honestamente. Lo mismo sucede si eres tú él que me das con la espada –se gira para verte a la cara–. ¿Trato hecho?

Te quedas en silencio meditando la propuesta. No puedes perder mucho, ¿o sí? Así que aceptas. Thalia se levanta y comienza el ataque, sus movimientos veloces buscan tu abdomen pero tú desvías sus ataques una fracción antes de que cumplan su cometido y te concentras en burlar su defensa. Le das un golpe leve en el abdomen protegido por la armadura. El duelo no se detiene.

–Pregunta.

– ¿Cómo era tu vida antes? ¿Cómo era tu madre? ¿Dónde está ella?

–En el Inframundo. Me enteré hace unos días que murió dos años atrás en un accidente automovilístico.

–Vaya, lo lamento mucho Thalia –aciertas a decir. Ella rueda los ojos–. Hablo en serio.

Thalia suspira pesadamente –no estás segura si es debido al esfuerzo o a la pregunta– y te contesta entre pausas en las que provecha para recuperar el aliento. Estás tan impresionado por su respuesta que no te das cuenta de cómo lo hace pero ella se las arregla para darte una estocada limpia. Te pregunta sobre tu vida y terminas contándole cada detalle, desde lo que parecía anormal en un niño pequeño que tu solías hacer, las muchas escuelas a las que te habías transferido año con año, los monstruos, descubrir que eres un semidiós, tu madre, Annabeth, Grover y Tyson, entre otras cosas.

Así continúan por dos horas sin que nadie los interrumpa, tratando de conseguir el derecho a preguntar cualquier cosa de la que se sientan curiosos, tomando regularmente descansos de veinte minutos en los que salen del ruedo de arena para conseguir un poco de golosinas y Coca-colas de contrabando con los hermanos Stoll para evitar que alguno de los dos se llegue a desmayar por el esfuerzo y el cansancio.

Thalia se ha vuelto más lenta y descuidada con su defensa así que te es muy fácil darle una estocada en el estómago.

–Así que… ¿Luke y tú?

Thalia abre los ojos, tomada por la sorpresa y observas como la espada se le resbala de la mano. El arma produce un sonido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. No estás seguro de que has hecho algo malo, después de todo, ese era el trato ¿no? La sorpresa en su rostro es desplazada en unos pocos segundos por una expresión que parece ser una combinación de tranquilidad e indiferencia. No parece tener intención de recuperar su espada, así que bajas la tuya.

–Luke es historia antigua –responde. Se ve tranquila y emite un chasquido con la lengua–. Me di cuenta de que los chicos son unos imbéciles y no quiero nada que ver con ellos. Incluso podría besarte ahora mismo y no sentiría ni significaría nada.

Esto te borra todo de la cabeza. ¿Besar a Thalia? Elasombro –o incluso algo más– debe ser muy obvio en tu rostro porque Thalia se te queda viendo suspicazmente por un rato. Abre la boca para decir algo pero justo antes de hacerlo, se interrumpe. Sus ojos adquieren un brillo que sólo puede significar el comprendimiento de algo.

–Percy, tú… ¿nunca has besado a una chica? –se cubre la boca y ahoga una risita.

–Claro que sí. He besado a muchísimas –escupes las palabras. Sientes como la sangre colorea tus mejillas pero no distingues si es debido a la vergüenza o al enfado que sientes–. Lo hago todo el tiempo.

–Tu madre y las compañeras del jardín de infancia no cuentan –cruza los brazos.

–Ya te dije que he besado a muchas –respondes enfurruñado.

–Vale, lo que digas.

Te le quedas viendo. ¿Los hijos de Zeus podían detectar las mentiras? De todos modos, no era algo que importara mucho, ¿o sí? Maldices internamente el momento en que la conversación tomó este rumbo.

–Bueno, ya olvídalo. No pasa nada –se agacha para levantar la espada–. Oye, Percy, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías arreglar mi armadura? Creo que está algo floja.

–Claro. No hay problema.

Con tal de que olvide lo que acababa de ocurrir, le haría un masaje en los pies a una furia. Caminas hacia ella y tomas las tiras de cuero que cuelgan de su armadura pero te das cuentas de que éstas ajustan muy bien la armadura. Cuando estás apunto de protestar, la muchacha se gira y te besa en la boca. Thalia realmente te desconcierta esta vez y, en realidad, no tienes idea de lo que se supone debes hacer, así que optas por imitar a los sujetos de todas esas comedias románticas que has visto con tu mamá. Percibes que te mueves torpemente y no sabes cómo se podría describir este beso ya que no es ni dulce ni salado ni amargo ni acido y tampoco es tierno ni pasional ni desesperado ni emocionante. Carece de todo. Es justo como había dicho Thalia: el beso no te hace sentir nada y no significa nada en realidad. Sus bocas se separan al cabo de unos segundos.

–Me mentiste –aciertas a decir.

–Tú igual a mí.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No lo sé –mira el suelo, aún así, el rubor en su rostro es visible–. Supongo que fue un ataque de estupidez adolescente. Supongo que extrañaba la sensación. Supongo que es mejor recibir tu primer beso de alguien a quién le importas lo suficiente como para estar a tu lado en una guerra entre dioses y titanes y no del lado contrario. Supongo que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa.

Te quedas callado porque no sabes en realidad que decir. Thalia se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la salida.

–Thalia –la llamas–, ¿podemos, ya sabes, mantener esto en secreto?

–No te preocupes, no planeaba decirle a nadie. Sólo espero que seas mejor guardando secretos que besando.

–Gracias.

– ¿Sabes? Si resulta que yo no soy el mestizo de la profecía, me alegro que seas tú. Eres un buen chico, Percy –sonríe–. Un consejo, deberías empezar a practicar con la almohada. No quieres que las muchachas se lleven una no muy grata sorpresa.

– ¿Qué no ya te ibas? –ruedas los ojos sonriéndole.

En definitiva, ya tomaste una decisión acerca de Thalia.

–


End file.
